


Never Leave You Standing

by thebookwormslytherin



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, I HOPE Y'ALL LIKE IT, I saw it in a dream once, Wedding traditions, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookwormslytherin/pseuds/thebookwormslytherin
Summary: Oh man I suck at summaries but here we goYou are getting married to Bucky and it's the day before the wedding
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/ desi reader, Bucky Barnes/ desi! reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James Buchanan Barnes/reader, James Bucky Barnes/y/n
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> While this is a desi reader fic, the reader doesn't have a particular appearance.

The feeling was weird. As someone who thought she would never get married or fall in love again after what happened, it all felt as if it was some sort of dream. You were half sure Bucky would realize he doesn’t love you and leave you at the altar or something. Your inner conscience scolded you for having such a low opinion about yourself and for some reason, the conscience had Sam’s voice. This was ridiculous. But you really hoped that Bucky didn’t run away. It would have honestly crushed your heart and you don’t know if you could take the taunts and jabs from your family. They weren’t really happy about you getting married to a white guy who was a former assassin.

You tried to push your thoughts away and admired the pretty wine and golden lehenga Nat bought for you. It was a gift from her, Steve, and Sam, an effort on their part to try and get involved in your culture and traditions. Apparently, they read somewhere that it was a tradition in the Indian wedding to give something from the groom's side of the family. And since they were the only ones Bucky had, they decided to do it. And honestly? You were touched by the thought. 

“How do I look?”, you turned around and looked at Nat, who was probably eating the second plate of jalebi that day. Who knew the black widow would become such a fan of Indian sweets.

“You look beautiful. I knew Bucky made the right choice with the colors. Sam was hell-bent on pink and orange for some reason.”

“Bucky chose it?”, you asked as your smile widened.

“He was so excited when we went to buy it. He even researched the best shops so he could make sure his ‘doll’ got the perfect dress”

“I am glad he did. It’s beautiful”. 

You could feel your cheeks heating up when you asked Natasha to click a few pictures of you and send them to Bucky. If he was the one who chose it, he deserved to see you wearing it.

Once you were ready, the two of you went down to the hall for your mehndi ceremony. The guys were so disappointed when you told them this was a girls-only event. Your mother was almost misty-eyed and won’t stop hugging you while you were getting your mehendi done. Natasha sat beside you looking at the designs with curiosity until your mother forced her to sit by your side and get it done on her hands as well. You laughed as you watched her deciding on the pros and cons of getting it done. And you were pretty sure the only con she could think of was that she won’t be able to use her widow bites without ruining her mehendi in case there was an attack here. 

You finally convinced her to sit and just enjoy. You were pretty sure the place was safe. You were still chatting with your cousin when Natasha’s phone rang. You picked it up when you saw it was Steve. 

_ “Nat, I can’t find Bucky. I thought he was out there to sneak in and meet Y/N but it’s been 3 hours and then Sam found this note on the bed and oh God, Nat what do we do?” _

You felt your heart sinking at Steve’s words. You could barely understand what he was saying. It wasn’t some sort of a prank right? Bucky can’t go missing a day before your wedding right? What if someone took him? What if it was Hydra?

“What did the note say Steve”, you asked as calmly as possible, making sure no one could see the panic you felt. Steve seemed to have stopped speaking when he realized who he was talking to. 

“Y/N, it’s nothing. Don’t worry we-”

“What did the note say Steven?”, you interrupted him and repeated the question, this time leaving no room for arguments.

“He said  _ I’m sorry _ ”. 

You could feel your head spinning. Did he? Did Bucky really leave you? All he said was I’m sorry and left? No explanations? Nothing? This could not be happening. You surely weren’t that bad right? 

The phone almost fell from your hand but your cousin caught it in time and held it against your ear so you could continue talking. 

_ “Hey, Y/N, Are you okay? I promise we’ll find him. Please don’t worry. Sam! Sam and Clint are already out and they are looking for him. He’ll be here soon” _

You ignored what he was saying and got up, stating that you needed to use the restroom. You made sure no one could see the tears burning up in your eyes and moved swiftly towards your room. You knew it would take Natasha less than five minutes to sneak upstairs. 

You could feel your head spinning. Everything Steve said was ringing in your head. Flashes of Bucky telling you how much he loved you, how he would never leave you alone, appeared in front of your eyes. The dates, the kisses, the proposal. Was all of that a lie? Did he really not love you anymore? He said he won’t ever leave you. What happened then?

‘ _ You are one of the most unlovable people I know. No one would want to spend the rest of their lives with you _ ’

Your ex’s words rang in your head as you stumbled across the room and broke down, wondering what was it that you always did wrong? How was it so hard for you to handle your relationships? Were you really that bad that everyone you loved left? 

Natasha entered the room, her grim expression making it clear that she knew what happened. She hurried towards you, wrapping her arms around you, whispering how all of it would be okay. How everything would be fine and how he would come back. But you weren’t even sure anymore. You didn’t know if he would? If he would come back to marry you? If he wanted to marry you. If he even loved you? 


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fucked around and wrote part 2.

Bucky knew he fucked up. He knew he shouldn’t have left but he just couldn’t take it. He kept thinking about you, about how much you loved him and how you cared for him. And his mind kept telling him how he didn’t deserve it. That he wasn’t worthy of your love and care. How could he expect you to take care of a person as fucked up as he was? The kind of person who was a threat to everyone, someone who has _ killed _ in the past. 

His phone vibrated again as he walked into the coffee shop where the two of you went for your first date. He knew no one would find him here. As he took a seat, his phone vibrated in his pocket. It was a text from you. And honestly? Bucky was too weak to not see what you sent, so caution thrown out of the window, he opened up the chat. 

What he saw took his breath away. Looking at you wearing the lehenga of his choice, he knew he fucked up right at that moment. You looked absolutely stunning and he regretted his decision right away. He chest tightened when he realized that you had no idea he ran off.

He shouldn’t have done that, he shouldn’t have run away like that. Yet another example of how you deserved better. He switched off his phone and sighed.

~

“Nat, what will I tell my parents? I should have known it was too good to be true for me.”

“You will tell them nothing. Because Bucky will be here and you have got nothing to worry about”.

Hearing a knock at your door, you sat up straight and wiped your tears away. No one needed to see those.

“Are you alright? You left so abruptly, I was so worried”, your mother said and you gave Nat a panicked look.

“She needed to use the bathroom aunty, and then we thought we can sit here until our Mehendi dries off”, Natasha lied easily and you sighed in relief when your mother nodded.

“It’s good she’s here, I needed to talk to her anyways”

Your heart skipped a beat and it reminded you of the times when you were worried your mother found out something you lied about something. Did she find out about Bucky? She would be so disappointed. And probably angry. You were snapped out of your thoughts when your mother took a seat beside you as Nat left the room.

“You know, when you said you wanted to marry James, I thought you lost your mind”, you stared at her, wondering where she was going with this.

“I was even skeptical if you would have a successful marriage. But the more I spent time with the two of you, the more I understood why you wanted to marry him. He looks at you like you are his world. I mean, the way he talks about you, I know he will always keep my gudiya happy”.

Both you and your mother had tears in your eyes, but it was for different reasons. She was getting emotional because she thought her daughter would get married tomorrow, you were crying because the guy you were going to marry ran away. She pulled you into a hug and you melted in her arms. It had been a while since you cried in your mother’s arms like this, but for now, you were trying to find any sort of warmth you could. 

~

“James Buchanan Barnes!”

Bucky winced on hearing Steve’s voice as soon as the door opened. He looked up from his hands as he saw his friends marching towards him. 

“What the fuck was that?”, Natasha smacked him on the head.

“I..”, Bucky couldn’t say anything and looked down. He didn’t know what to say, or what to do anymore. He fucked up again and he knows he deserved the glaring and the yelling. 

“Why did you leave, Barnes?”, Sam demanded.

“Because I don’t fucking deserve her. She deserves someone who is not messed up in the head like I am. She’s an angel for putting up with me but she deserves so much better.”

“You are an asshole. She loves you and you love her, what’s the problem”, Natasha stated as Steve and Sam nodded. 

“You are scared and you either think she’ll leave you alone once she realizes you are “fucked” or you think she loves you way too much and you will end up messing it up”, Sam said.

Bucky stared at his hands, desperately trying not to make eye contact with Sam, who just put everything into words. He also knew his friends realized what was going in his mind. 

“Look Buck, Y/n, she loves you a lot. And if she wasn’t ready for the baggage that comes, she wouldn’t have said yes when you proposed. And for God’s sake, what the hell were you even thinking about, leaving like this? You say you care for her and you love her right? So let her make her own decision.”, Steve said gently.

He was right. Bucky knew his best friend was right and he should listen to him.

“She thinks it’s her”, Natasha interrupted his thoughts.

“She thinks she isn’t good enough. When she realized you left, she said she should have known it was too good to be true. She thinks she is the problem and I should kill you for making her feel like that, but she loves your stupid ass too much”, Natasha continued.

“What? No! Fuck no, why would she think that?”

“You know why”, she replied and if Bucky could go back in time and punch your ex, he would have done that. That asshole ruined your self-esteem and now Bucky was about to do the same. 

“I….I have to go to her, I have to go see her now, I shouldn’t have left. Steve, what have I done, I can’t believe I did that to her”.

Sam stopped his rambling with another smack on his head. Bucky wasn’t sure if that was necessary, but he deserved it.

“Get your ass up and do something now.”

~

‘ _ We found him, dumbass was in the coffee shop where the two of you went on your first date. He is coming to your room in an hour, keep the window open and lock your door _ ’

You read the text for the seventh time in the last hour, wondering if that was going to happen when the quiet ‘ _ Hey’ _ from behind startled you. You turned around, almost tripping in your lehenga when you saw him standing by the window fidgeting nervously. 

“You look beautiful”, he muttered, avoiding your gaze when all he wanted was to kiss you.

“Why did you leave?”, you asked, not beating around the bush. You needed to be sure they didn’t force him to come back because if that was the case, you didn’t want it. You didn’t want to marry someone who wasn’t ready to commit wholeheartedly, no matter how much you loved him. 

“Because I am not good enough for you”

“That makes zero fucking sense”, you huffed and Bucky sighed. 

He took a seat beside you, maintaining a small distance between the two of you when all he wanted was to wrap his arms around you and apologize.

“I left because I am not good enough for you. I left because I know you deserve a person who is so much better than I am because you shouldn’t be with a guy who has so much baggage!”, Bucky exclaimed, his eyes filling up with tears.

“And who gave you the right to make that decision for me?”, you whispered angrily as he looked away ashamed. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry I did this and ran away like that. I don’t know what came over me, I should have talked to you rather than try to make decisions for you. I am so sorry”, he said taking your hands in his. 

“They didn’t force you to come here right? I don’t want you to go into something you are not ready for”, you said as you tried to hold in tears of your own, you knew how humiliating it would be if he left, but you knew this was necessary. You didn’t need a marriage built on compromises and guilt. 

“I am going into something I want, doll. I want you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know what I did was so so stupid, but I promise I will do everything to make up for it. I know it will never be enough but give me another chance baby”, his voice cracks as he adds a quiet  _ please _ . 

He looked at you, waiting for your answer, ready to accept whatever it was. He knew you might not give him another chance, but he knew he would deserve it. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos, it does wonders to my confidence

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote something after months of no activity. Please leave some reviews, they'll be appreciated thank you


End file.
